Promises
by whiteroselady
Summary: The brothers investigate a strange car accident.


**Disclaimer:** The characters are from the TV show Supernatural created by Eric Kripke, I just borrow them to write the story.

On their way to Saint Patrick's Orphanage, Sam and Dean were following a lead to a car accident that killed a couple two weeks ago.

"The truck driver saw how Mr. Taylor's car avoided a little boy on the road, Mr. Taylor lost control and the car crashed, killing the Taylor's instantly. The truck driver stopped and he went to check on the boy, but he vanished like smoke." Sam was reading aloud the information they had collected from the truck driver.

The Impala pulled over in front of an old building. A woman in her 50s opened the door, Sam and Dean presented them as lawyers to review the folder of the boy that the Taylor's wanted to adopt.

The boys and the woman entered to an office, the woman looked into the cabinet for the boy's file and gave it to Sam.

A little girl came in looking for the woman, "Mrs. Anderson, Josh fell again."

"Please excuse me, I'll be back soon."

"What do we have?" asked Dean while he was playing with a small piece of porcelain.

"Nothing out of the ordinary the Taylor's were planning to pick up William the day after the accident, exactly what Mrs. Taylor's mother told us."

"Did you find everything in order gentlemen?" Mrs. Anderson just came back.

Dean almost dropped the porcelain piece to the floor. "Yees! everything is in order."

On their way out, Sam saw a five-year-old boy sat on a swing with an old teddy bear on his lap.

"Who is that boy?" asked Sam.

"He is William," said Mrs. Anderson.

"Can we just say hi?" asked Sam.

"Sure, but he hasn't said a word since he got here."

Dean and Sam approached to the boy. "Hey William!" said Sam in a very gently voice. William didn't answer, only looked at Sam and Dean with sad eyes.

"What do you want?" A voice just raised behind Sam and Dean. It was another boy, a little bit older about ten-year-old.

"Come Will let's get back to the room." William walked toward the boy, holding the teddy bear on his hand.

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Anderson apologized.

"No problem. He must be a very good friend of William," replied Sam.

"Eric is his brother. The Taylor's only wanted William." Mrs. Anderson clarified.

"Thanks for your time Mrs. Anderson. I just have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about the teddy bear?" asked Sam.

"I found that old thing in the attic, William just got here he saw the bear, and took it right away." Mrs. Anderson explained.

Inside the Impala, Dean was curious about Sam's question. "What is it all the fuss about the teddy bear?"

"The truck driver said he saw the boy holding something, but he didn't take a look at it. It could be a teddy bear."

Dean smirked, "yeah! Reminds me the teddy bear in _Demonic Toys,_" Sam scoffed.

"What? Did the jack-in-the-box give you nightmares?"

"Come on Dean!"

"Ok! Lets' do this, I come tonight to investigate the place, and you check out the Orphanage's history."

That night, Dean entered the Orphanage; a noise got his attention for his surprise was Eric. Eric recognized Dean and he started to run. After some running, Dean reached Eric.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you," said Dean.

"Are you a cop?" asked Eric.

"No, I'm not a cop. Tell me, did you meet the Taylor's?"

"I liked them! I wanted them to adopt Will. I promised my mom before she died that I will find a good home for Will."

"Really?" Dean was surprised by Eric's answer. "What about William?"

"He wouldn't hurt anyone!" Eric lowered his head. "I can't find him. He wasn't on his bed, so I came out to look for him."

Dean's phone rang. "What you got Sammy?"

"Two brothers back in the 50's, pretty much same age than William and Eric. A couple wanted to adopt the youngest and not the oldest. The little one ran away; he hid in a passage under the building, unfortunately he started a fire by accident, and he didn't make it. I found a picture of the boys so guess what is holding the little one."

Dean sighed, "the teddy bear?"

"Right!"

"Is there any information where the passage's entrance is?" asked Dean.

"Is in the utility room, why you ask?"

"I'm here with Eric and the little buddy is missing."

"You try to find William and burn the bear. I have to visit someone."

"Nice! Now I have to take away from a child his favorite toy." Dean hung up and bent to Eric's height. "Do you know where the utility room is?" Eric nodded. "Good, I might know where your little brother is."

Eric and Dean found the entrance to the passage. Dean used his flashlight to light the way.

Meanwhile, Sam was knocking at the door of a house in the suburbs. A man opened the door very surprised to see Sam.

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but it is really important is about your brother," explained Sam.

"My brother died a long time ago." The man was closing the door when Sam stopped him.

"Please, just let me explain, it won't take long." The man let Sam got into his house.

Back in the Orphanage, Dean and Eric were still looking for William. Dean heard a noise and ordered Eric to wait.

Dean went to a chamber and saw William lying on the floor with the teddy bear on his arms. Dean rushed toward him, but a boy appeared and threw Dean against the wall. Eric could not wait and he entered the chamber, finding the other boy just in front of him. A gun shot sounded and the boy disappeared. "Who was that?" asked Eric terrified.

"He is like Casper only that he is definitely not a friendly ghost," Dean tried to explain.

William got up and pushed Eric with such strength that he fell on Dean. Dean could not use his shotgun since William had been possessed by the boy's spirit and he didn't want to hurt him.

"You promised not to leave me," first words that came from William's mouth in very long time.

"I only want the best for you. I promised mom," replied Eric.

"Talk to him, try to get the bear." Dean instructed Eric.

"Please give me the bear," said Eric to William. Dean tried to get the bear from behind, but the boy released a tube from the ceiling and it fell over Dean, let him unconscious on the floor. William held Eric's neck. "Please Will; I'm sorry if I hurt you I only want the best for you. Please!" Eric cried.

"No Tommy!" William turned and saw the man and Sam. "Please Tommy; he has nothing to do with this _let the boy go_," said the man to the little boy.

Sam hurried where Dean was; Dean was coming back after the hit. "I'm fine Sam! Go and help the boys."

"I'm the one who let you down Tommy. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." William freed Eric and he drew close to the man.

"Tommy, I know how much the bear means to you is where we sealed our promise with our blood. Now, I'm here I will never leave you again." The man and the boy hugged each other. The boy dropped the bear; Sam took it, salted it, and burned it. While the bear was burning Tommy's spirit left William's body and disappeared. William saw Eric and ran toward him crying.

"You're back!" Eric was happy to see his little brother back to normal.

The man took the boys back to Mrs. Anderson. "Well, I didn't know they were out Mr. Stewart. Thank you for finding them."

Mr. Stewart kneeled and looked at the boys. "How do you like to live with me?"

Eric and William smiled and gave a hug to his new benefactor.

Sam and Dean were back at the Impala. "So, how do you find him?" asked Dean.

"After Tommy's death the Orphanage owner, Joseph Stewart, took Peter as his son. Peter kept this place after Mr. Stewart died."

"I guess he wanted to be close to his brother," added Dean.

"He hasn't forgiven himself for what happened. After their parents died, Peter promised Tom to be together, but when the opportunity came for Tom he decided that it was best for him to have a family. Tom didn't think the same, so he left the bear behind before he hid under the building as a reminder of their promise."

Dean just looked at Sam, turned the Impala's engine on and drove away.


End file.
